¿Pesadillas bizarras?
by samb07
Summary: Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Natalie Way del foro ¡Sientate! Todo se resume en cuatro palabras: Miroku, sueños extraños y ¿Jakotsu? Pasen y lean.


**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, solamente la historia si es mía. No hago esto con fines de lucro. **

**Este oneshot es un regalo de cumpleaños para Natalie Way del foro ¡Siéntate! www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/9315848 7/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Natalie-Way. Muchas felicidades nena y perdón por el atraso en la entrega, pero bien dicen "más vale tarde que nunca" así que aquí está. Espero te la pasaras muy bien en tu cumple y que disfrutes de tu regalo. :D**

**Advertencia: Se insinúa un ligero Yaoi entre los personajes. Personas sensibles abstenerse de leer; bajo advertencia no hay engaño. No me hago responsable de morales destruidas o algo por el estilo. Una disculpa si de alguna forma les resulta ofensivo, solo cumplía con el pedido de la cumpleañera. Sin más que decir diviértanse.**

* * *

**¿Pesadillas bizarras?**

En medio de la noche despertó de golpe un hombre de sus inquietantes sueños. Se levantó con un grito atorado en la garganta y el sudor escurriendo por el rostro como si de una cascada se tratase. Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía querer salírsele del pecho y su respiración era tan agitada que ya se hallaba próximo a un colapso. Pobre Miroku, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo y repulsión. Que digo miedo, lo que el pobre hombre había experimentado era el terror en su forma más pura. Y pensar que aquella horrible pesadilla había iniciado como el más dulce de los sueños:

….

_-jajajaja, señoritas no se peleen. Hay suficiente Miroku para todas- dijo el monje con cierto deje de arrogancia y un tono de felicidad más marcado que si hubiera alcanzado el mismísimo nirvana._

_-¡Ay, monje Miroku!¡Es usted un pilluelo! –exclamó una hermosa mujer soltando una traviesa risilla._

_-¡Lo amamos monje Miroku! –dijo otra mientras era correteada por el bonzo._

_En eso a lo lejos se divisó una escultural figura femenina vestida con un bello kimono rosado, completamente cubierta del rostro por un delicado e invitante velo. En cuanto la vio, toda su atención se centró en ella. Y como no, otra mujer hermosa que agregar a sus conquistas no era algo que debiera ignorar._

_-¡Señorita no sea tímida! Por favor acérquese… -ofreció el monje con una seductora sonrisa. Casi se podría jurar que un resplandor de esos que pasan en los comerciales de dentífricos había destellado en aquella blanca dentadura. Como la mujer no se acercó, se decidió ir por ella. Esa mujer lo llamaba tan solo con su presencia. Al acercarse pudo ver que la fémina llevaba recogido a la cintura su kimono de una sensual manera, dejando a la vista una de sus blancas y torneadas piernas. Miroku la observó con descaro, casi babeaba por la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban. De pronto la mujer extendió su mano frente a ella y comenzó a pedirle que se acercara más con su dedo. Como la polilla a la luz, el monje se acercó al dulce y misterioso ser que cautivaba sus sentidos._

_-Señorita, ¿quisiera tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? –preguntó como de costumbre el mañoso Miroku. La figura solo movió la cabeza con un asentimiento como respuesta a su indecorosa propuesta. Él tan solo le rogaba a Buda que aquella mujer fuera la Sanguito de su corazón; o que en su defecto ésta no se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Extrañamente tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad..._

_Al fin iba a hacer la "prueba de fuego" .La mano maldita haría su esperado ataque o "examen de la situación" como a él le gustaba llamarle. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, los papeles se invirtieron y el cazador fue cazado… Tal y como lo leen, la mujer comenzó a evaluar "los dotes" con los que fue bendecido el monje al nacer. Ahí fue donde todo comenzó a ponerse muy pero muy raro. Por un lado, parecía haber encontrado a su mujer ideal; pero por el otro una alarma en su cerebro no dejaba de sonar. Ya saben esa insistente y molesta vocecita que te advierte que las cosas no andan bien._

_¡Sango! ¡No podía traicionar a Sango de esa forma, la amaba y le había prometido casarse con ella! ¡Debía ser un hombre y cumplir con su palabra! El monje le regaló a la dama una apenada sonrisa en forma de disculpa._

_-Señorita, lo siento mucho, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña. Lamento las molestias que le causé –se disculpó y después de darle un beso en la blanca mano, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse en busca de su amada exterminadora; cuando de repente se vio obligado a esquivar algo que lo atacaba desde atrás._

_Benditos reflejos que le había otorgado Kamisama, de no ser por ellos ya hubiera sido cortado en dos. Volteó para ver a su enemigo y era nada más y nada menos que aquella mujer. ¿Por qué el mundo parecía castigarlo cuando se portaba bien? Evaluó a su atacante con detenimiento, se tomó unos segundos observando el arma que lo amenazaba: ¿una espada serpiente?, esa la había visto en algún lugar, ¿Pero dónde, dónde? Oh, oh solo existía una persona con una espada así; parece que "aquella preciosa y misteriosa mujer" no era una mujer después de todo… Era Jakotsu, uno de los siete guerreros. Esto estaba mal y podía apostar que se iba a poner aun peor._

_Al darse cuenta de su error Miroku solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente y sudar como deportista en pleno maratón veraniego, ahora ¿cómo demonios se iba a salir de esa?. El sueño se tornó más y más extraño; Jakotsu lanzó un ataque y de alguna inverosímil forma logró envolverlo completamente entre los múltiples filos de la espada. Ok huir ya no era una opción, un paso en falso y quedaría fileteado como salmón. _

_El guerrero se descubrió el rostro y mostró una de sus perversas sonrisas. Los segundos pasaban lentos y tortuosos para el monje, Jakotsu solo se relamió los labios lascivamente…_

_Miroku tragó duro. "¡Adiós mi Sanguito, adiós Inuyasha!¡Adiós señorita Kagome, Shippo, Kirara! ¡Hasta nunca mujeres del mundo! ¡¿Por qué los guapos morimos jóvenes?!" eran algunos de los pensamientos pululaban por la desesperada (y porque no decirlo, pervertida) mente del monje. _

_-¡Monje! ¿Por qué intentas huir del señor Jakotsu? Hace unos momentos te veías muy dispuesto a todo conmigo y ahora corres como niñita asustada. ¡Rompes mi corazón!_

_Cuando el guerrero habló el monje sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, la palidez de su rostro delataba que se encontraba en pleno ataque de pánico. Maldijo una y mil veces a su "mano maldita", sus libidinosas costumbres, a su padre y abuelo (por heredarle sus mañas), al maestro Mushin y hasta Hachi sin razón aparente salió a relucir._

_-¡Pero de esta no te vas a librar! ¡Nadie y he dicho nadie deja al señor Jakotsu vestido y alborotado! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Ahora ya que sacaste a relucir que querías un hijo mío, tengo que decirte que no pienso ser padre soltero. Es un poco rápido para mí, pero me he dado cuenta que desde que nos vimos por primera vez he sentido una conexión eléctrica entre nosotros… ¡Siempre supe que me amabas aunque yo adoraba a mi lindo Inuyasha!_

_-¿Q…que quieres… decir con eso…? – tartamudeó Miroku. Él ya sabía lo que su acosador quería decir, pero esperaba de todo corazón estar equivocado y que el resucitado solo quisiera hacerlo picadillo. Después de todo eso parecía ser un mejor panorama que el que tenía enfrente._

_-¡Tonto, qué tú vas a ser el juguete del señor Jakotsu! –le respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Era oficial, estaba completamente jodido. –Pero antes de eso… -¡Genial había un "pero", esa podía ser su última salida!-¡Nos casaremos! ¡Para que nunca puedas escapar de mi lado! ¡El hermano Bankotsu se va a poner muy contento por mi nueva adquisición!_

_Un tic se hizo presente en el ojo derecho del monje. Como lo había dicho antes, estaba total y completamente jodido. De repente el maestro Mushin apareció frente a ellos. ¡Perfecto, ahora podría pedirle ayuda y sobrevivir a su terrible experiencia! Le quedarían cicatrices emocionales y necesitaría terapia de por vida, ¡pero saldría adelante!. Cuando se dispuso a gritar en busca de auxilio, la voz no salió de su boca. El estado de ansiedad de del bonzo llegó a límites desconocidos. ¡No podía pedir ayuda! La mente de Miroku hizo corto circuito. Jakotsu le contó las buenas nuevas al viejo maestro y éste felicitó a la pareja ofreciendo sus servicios para auspiciar la ceremonia, en el fondo siempre sospechó que su pupilo escondía su verdadera naturaleza bajo sus mañas. _

_Al guerrero le brillaron los ojos e inmediatamente aceptó el generoso ofrecimiento. Justo cuando Miroku pensó que nada podía salir peor, llegaron sus amigos y lo felicitaron. Inuyasha se veía incómodo, con una expresión que demostraba que se encontraba ahí solo para apoyar a su "rarito" amigo. La ceremonia tomó lugar cual boda occidental, sellando así el miserable destino de Miroku, por alguna extraña razón no pudo escuchar lo que decía el maestro Mushin, se podría decir que le dio una "sordera nerviosa" hasta que llegó la tan temida frase "Puede besar al novio". Jakotsu acercó lentamente sus labios a los del monje; éste podía sentir el cálido aliento rozar su piel erizando cada uno de sus vellos y ahí fue cuando el terror subió a niveles impensables despertando por fin al atormentado hombre de su pesadilla._

Se levantó de golpe de su lecho. Volteó para todas partes como asegurándose que su peor pesadilla no estuviese acechándolo desde las sombras. Observó sus manos detenidamente y se dio cuenta que temblaba como perro chihuahua recién bañado en plena convulsión. Necesitaba respirar profundamente y calmarse. Miró a su alrededor esperando que sus gritos no hubiesen despertado a sus amigos. No, aún dormían como bebes.

-Todo esta bien, solo fue una pesadilla –se dijo así mismo.

Eso era todo; no iba a volver a experimentar con plantas medicinales antes de dormir y de ahora en adelante le sería %200 fiel a la mujer de su vida, sus ojos solo mirarían a Sango; aunque bueno, una miradita inocente de vez en cuando no harían daño a nadie ¿cierto?

Después de semejante trauma, Miroku no se arriesgó a dormir nuevamente esa noche. El hecho de que el sueño pudiera continuar con la peor noche de bodas de la historia lo mantenía con los nervios de punta; y eso señoras y señores, era un riesgo que no iba a correr. Eventualmente la mañana se hizo presente y con ello la calma comenzó a regresar a él. No les comentaría nada a sus amigos, eso solo daría pie a que sospecharan que había cambiado de gustos y "Miroku el macho" como se llamaría a si mismo a partir de ahora no iba a permitir que se pusiera en duda su masculinidad.

Como de costumbre, nuestros héroes partieron en busca delos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Justo antes de salir de la aldea donde se habían hospedado la noche anterior, una mujer con un velo cubriéndole el rostro se acercó al grupo. Antes de que ésta pudiera ofrecerles lo que vendía, Miroku salió corriendo como despavorido en dirección contraria gritando cosas inteligibles donde se medio entendían palabras como "Jakotsu, noche de bodas, mujeres, Sanguito, macho, premonición" y cosas por el estilo.

Sus amigos miraron divertidos la escena que se les presentaba y concluyeron que al fin el agujero negro de la mano de Miroku le había succionado el cerebro. En fin eso no haría que lo dejaran de querer. Loco o no, con sesos o no era su amigo (y amor de su vida respectivamente) y tenían que actuar como tales haciendo uso de su infinita comprensión. Y quien sabe a lo mejor y no andaban tan equivocados; después de todo esos sueños no eran indicativos de algo normal. Pero esto no es un tratado sobre psiquiatría asi que dejemos el análisis para otro día.

FIN.


End file.
